Someone at the Door
by Fur3ver
Summary: Tim wakes up in the middle of the forest with no memory whatsoever. That thing is outside, there are voices in his head, and he has a crush on someone he barely knows. Why?
1. Chapter 1

**Someone at the Door is rather unique, or at least it's different from what I've done before. That being said, it's also the first thing I'm uploading here. I'm rather proud of it. The format it's in is similar to how Homestuck is, except without the pictures. The people giving the commands are my friends on Skype, for the most part my girlfriend Sadie and my aniki Videth, so when I post the chapters and how often I do really depends on whether they're available or not. Anyways, more about SatD itself, it's a Marble Hornets fanfic - since there aren't enough of fanfics for it - and it also has JAM, as that also doesn't have enough fanfics. The storyline pretty much explains itself...plus, I couldn't really tell you what happens anyways, because it's honestly up to Sadie and Videth what exactly happens. Okay, enough of that.**

**pairing(s): JAM, hinted Tim/Hoodie, possibly more**

**warnings: May have some violence and gore.**

**disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

* * *

You wake up panting. You feel hot, sweaty, and scared. You're not even particularly sure what you're scared about. In fact, you're not even sure about anything, really. You do know your name is Tim, though. Everything else is a blur. You get up from the uncomfortable bed you were apparently sleeping in, and look around the room. It was dark, the almost fully boarded up window across from you the only source of light, beams of sunlight brightly shining through the wood. You note that this isn't really a well built house, made of wood that looked almost like it was going to fall apart any second, and there wasn't even a floor, just dirt. You think you're pretty lucky for the house to have not collapsed in on itself while you were having nightmares or something.  
== Inspect the outside.  
You walk up to the window, still panting heavily. You peak through one of the boards, but you really can't see much of anything besides a mess of green and blue. Maybe a little….black and white? You're not sure. You grab a hold of one of the pieces of the wood, tearing it off. You are not very happy about what you find. You really regret even trying to look out now. About 20 feet away, there stands a tall man, skin unnaturally white, wearing a business suit. The thing that really gets to you is his lack of a face. He doesn't even have eyes and yet you can feel his stare burning into your skin. You immediately duck under the window. Haven't you seen that thing before? Again, you can't really remember anything.  
== Look for something to drink/panic.  
You pause for a moment then crawl away from the window, then getting up at a place where that….thing couldn't see you. You're now hyperventilating. Your throat feels dry, more so than before. Come on, Tim, everything's going to be okay, you're going to get out of this alive, you tell yourself, but it's not helping. It may just be making it worse. You look around, paranoid. The first thing you think of is something to drink. Anything. Though, some sort of alcohol would be appreciated. Sadly enough, there is nothing in this tiny house but dust. A lot of it. And you really don't want to go out there after seeing that faceless monster.  
== Hide under the bed.  
You walk over to the bed, and look under it, considering it as a hiding spot. It doesn't look like you could fit under it. However, there is a box underneath it. You grab it, being careful as you lift it up. You pull the lid off. A camera? It looks quite fancy, and new. Why would such a nice camera be in such a dirty, old place like this? Did you perhaps put it here before you lost your memory? For now these questions are meaningless, as said memory is still yet to be found.  
== Check the camera for recent videos.  
You sit on the bed, turning the camera on. You had never really known how to work these things, or at least you don't think you did, but you'll try anyway. You somehow manage to find the already recorded videos, and go to the most recent one. It starts off in the forest, whoever that was recording was running, and his breaths came out in wheezes. It goes on for a while until they reach a small wooden house. About the same size of the one you're in now. Except different….newer. More clean. They run inside, quickly shutting the door. Yes, this is definitely the same house. They go to look outside. The same monster you saw before was there. Then the video cuts off. Well, that seems familiar and all, but you still can't remember a darned thing.  
== Check the other videos.  
There are 2 videos before that one. You go to the previous one. The person holding the camera, which you note sounds like a different person now, is in a sort of….closet? He's hiding, whoever he is. You can hear sobs in the background. It sounds like a little girl. Then, you hear the most sickening sound of flesh tearing. It makes you want to gag. The person peaks out to see that….thing. Tentacles are coming out of its back. And something….oh god what is that. You shut your eyes as tightly as you possibly could. You can still hear those sobs, and flesh tearing. You hear the guy swear under his breath and then start running. You still hear the sobs. You open your eyes, to see the video has ended. But wait, if the video ended, why can you still hear sobbing?  
== Look around for the sobs.  
You look behind you, expecting for someone to be there. There is nothing. You feel sort of relieved, though. But that sobbing is really starting to get to you. You decide to peak outside, maybe they're out there. You sneak up to the window, and look out. The faceless man is still there, just standing, and no one or thing for that matter is with him. He does, however, look a little closer now. You could go outside, but would you really risk it? You have no idea if you can even attempt to fight it OR get past it.  
== Find a weapon/keep hiding and use camera to see indirectly.  
You get the camera back to the recording setting, press the 'start recording' button, and set it on the window in the big crack you made. It's just big enough to put the camera there. You pick up the piece of wood you tore from the window. It feels fairly strong, not to mention the nails sticking out of the end. That could definitely hurt someone, though you're not sure about faceless men. But if it comes to it, you need to be able to defend yourself. You sit down on the bed, staring at the window. You really, really hope something good happens soon.  
== Look for an escape route.  
After a few minutes of sitting, you decide to look for somewhere to escape to if it's needed. After a few minutes of crawling around looking for something, you conclude the only place you can escape to is the door next to the window. You definitely don't want to go out that way at the moment, though.  
== Check for anything in the box you missed.  
You pick up the box you neatly put next to the bed. Underneath seemed to be just some fuzzy stuff which you're not sure what it's called, but maybe there was something else. You lift the fuzzy stuff, to reveal a note and two flashlights.  
== Read the note.  
You would read the note, but it's just scribbles. It looks like….a few trees, and in the center there is a circle with an X through it. Don't you know this mark from somewhere? If only there was something else you recognized to push you to remember. Ugh, your head is starting to hurt now.  
== Loot the flashlights.  
You pick up the two flashlights. The larger one is a deep blue, and the smaller is black with little stickers all over it. Hello kitty stickers. You wonder whose flashlight the black one is. You do remember seeing the blue one in the last video you watched, though. How'd it get here, though?  
== Check the camera.  
You get up from the dirt floor, the piece of wood in hand, and grab the camera from the window. You peak outside. It's sunset, you didn't even notice before now. The faceless man is definitely closer now. Images of the monster flash through your mind, and you stumble back, falling on the bed. You catch your breath, and look at the camera. It's still recording. You stop recording. You go to the videos, and look at the most recent video. Of course, it starts off with you putting it in the window. The funny thing is, the faceless man isn't there. At least not at first. There starts to be audio and video distortion, and the faceless man is there again, closer. The video distortions make it seem like he's teleporting closer and closer. Maybe he is. Wait, now he seems closer than he is when you looked outside. Suddenly, the….flesh….it appears again. You immediately shield your eyes, only peeping out to stop the video. You don't want to see that thing again.  
== Use the camera to document this.  
Isn't that what you're doing already? Well, sort of. You start recording again. You look to the window. It's dark outside. And, when you say dark, you mean REALLY dark. You can barely see anything now. The only thing that lights anything up at this point is the soft light of the screen on your camera. You pick up the smaller black flashlight, and turn it on. It's surprisingly bright, and you might note the light is PINK, not like a normal flashlight. It's sort of soothing in a way.  
== Look outside to see if there is anything besides the faceless man.  
You go back to the window, and shine your pink flashlight out there. You are relieved to find that the faceless man is no longer there. But who knows, he could be right next to the house, but is not in direct lining of the window. Okay, you'd actually rather think he went somewhere else. You shine the flashlight to different parts of the vicinity, but there is nothing out there besides trees. Until you look closer. There is a mask hanging on a branch. You know that mask, but you're not particularly sure where from.  
== Check out the mask.  
You suppose since the monster is gone for now, it's safe enough to go outside. You pick up your weapon with the same hand in which you have the flashlight, and walk outside after somehow managing to open the door without dropping anything. You go over to the tree with the mask, and set the camera down. You quickly take a look around before putting the piece of wood down. You take the mask off of the branch, looking at it. Huh, were you this tired before? You take a few steps back towards the shack, stumbling as you do so. You're so….tired… You feel like you could just pass out now…  
== Pass out.  
It's not like you have much of a choice now. You collapse; you can feel the slightly wet grass hit your cheek. The funny thing is, before you fully fade out of consciousness, you can feel your body moving. And then everything is black. And after that, you wake up. You're on the ground again, you can tell by the textures. Damn, at least the first time you woke up in a bed, however uncomfortable it was. You slowly rise up, groaning. Your back feels like shit. You open your eyes, and you don't have to look around much to figure out you're somewhere else in the forest. And a few feet away from you, that same mask is hanging on another branch, almost taunting you. And next to you is the camera, it seems it was turned off. Or maybe it ran out of power, after all it IS daytime now, from the looks of it.  
== Check to see if there are new videos.  
You pick up the camera, pressing the power button. Surprisingly, it turns on. So it didn't run out of energy after all. You check the new videos, and besides what you were recording before, there was one more video added. For the little picture on it, though, is that mask, and makes you feel like you shouldn't be watching it. Nonetheless, you press the play button, mentally preparing yourself for whatever is in it.

* * *

**So yeah, I hope you guys liked it. Reviews are appreciated!**

**Tata!**


	2. Chapter 2

**pairings: JAM, hinted Tim/Hoodie, possibly more**

**warnings: May have some violence and gore.**

**disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

* * *

The first thing you notice about it is that unlike the previous videos, is that even though there definitely is someone carrying the camera, you cannot hear anyone breathing. It may just be that they're not as panicked, but you would think you could at least hear SOMETHING. They are of course walking in the forest, away from the spot you passed out at. It's a few minutes before anything notable happens, but you start noticing that faceless man. Every few moments, you see it again. In the same exact spot. But the person seems to be moving, why do you see the same exact thing over and over again? And not just the faceless man is popping up over and over again, it's the same PLACE. The same little tree to the right, the same pine cone besides the twig, the same rock that the person seems to almost trip over every time. It's almost like watching a video on repeat. After a while, the setting changes, it's less wooded now you think, but for the most part this guy is just pointing the camera at the ground. It continues that way for a minute or two until they point the camera up. At the monster who is standing just a few feet away. The audio starts distorting as well as the video, and eventually it just turns to static. But you can see some sort of image in it…it looks like…..before you're able to piece it together, the image clears up, showing yourself. But you have that wretched mask on your face. "He awaits you. He will find love and we will be led to the ark." You hear your own voice say, but it is heavily distorted. You wait a few moments before the image cuts out, and the person…who you now assume is yourself, is walking to the area which you are now. You presumably take off the mask, and then put it on the tree. The video stops there. You're sort of creeped out now.  
== Observe your surroundings.  
With a shaky breath, you start recording again, and get up. You're in a small clearing, in what seems to be a circle of trees. And wow, they're pretty darn tall. They're like sky scrapers, do they EVER end? But all the other trees don't even look like the same type of trees as these. You think these are called redwood redwood trees, perhaps? And the tree with the mask hanging off of it seems to be a baby tree, and looks like one of the trees you'd normally see here. Wait, how do you even know where here IS? For all you know, you're on the other side of the world from where you're thinking of. You look behind you, and find that there is a large, flat rock directly parallel from the tree with the mask. Did someone put it there or something? Besides that, there seems to be a freeway nearby, because you can hear cars speeding off in the distance. It sounds like it's to your right.  
== Put the mask on.  
You walk up to the tree, and again, grab the mask. You put the mask against your face, it's surprisingly warm. It sticks to your face even without the strap, it's sort of like it was made just to be on your face. Who knows, maybe it was. You aren't getting that dizzy feeling again, luckily. The mask itself seems to just be a mask. You're still a little freaked out by it, though, and take the mask off again, putting it back on the branch.  
== Boy, pick up that rock.  
You go over the rock which was parallel to the baby tree. You grab the edges, and HEAVE. Oh god this thing is heavy. It isn't even that big! But your vision starts to go fuzzy. You're starting to feel dizzy again. You fully regret picking up this rock, and you will slap yourself once you actually wake up again for being so stupid. Why'd you even want to pick up the rock in the first place? Darn the voices in your head. But nonetheless, you collapse. And when you wake up, you're in the same exact place. But you aren't really you are you. Or maybe you are? You're not really sure. You're two sentient beings in one body.  
== Put the mask on again.  
You go back to the baby tree. Ah, your mask is right where you put it. Or, where Tim put it, moreso. You delicately pick the mask up, and put it on. You couldn't live without this mask. You simply feel safe with it on your face at all times. Some people just don't understand, though. It's hard being a proxy and no one understands.  
== Think about slenderman.  
You think about your white skinned friend. Despite what most people think, you really don't like him. Half the time, he has to force-feed you assignments. It makes your face heat up because you're so angry just thinking about it. If you didn't have your mask on, anyone could see that your cheeks were a deep cherry red of fury. You shake your head, think happy thoughts happy thoughts.  
== Cuddle the rock.  
Fuck no! Also, you might note that it is actually not a rock, but a piece of concrete. Fortunately, for the piece of concrete, it isn't the one which connected with your leg that one time. If it was you would have smashed it into a million pieces by now. But anyways, there is business to be done. You look to the left. It goes deeper into the forest. If you don't starve to death first, there's a town past it. You look to the right. A freeway is just a bit away. Let's see, kids, which way shall you go? Yeah, you're thinking the right. Soon, you're on the freeway. Surprisingly, you don't see any cars yet.  
== Walk down the road.  
It's not like there's anything else to do, really. You go to the center of the road, and start walking. You really hope no cars will sneak up on you while you're doing this, this really is one of the more stupid things you've done. There don't seem to be any cars coming your way any time soon, but it looks like you're getting nowhere fast.  
== Look behind.  
You look to where you came from to find a car heading straight for you. Oh god it's going fast, well no shit Sherlock, it's the freeway, what did you expect. You have no time to think, so your instincts kick in and you grab the front of the car, and jump over, unfortunately you're thrown to the side as the car swerves around. Either way, god bless your superhuman abilities.  
== Pray/go back into the forest.  
You would pray if you actually thought god would help you. Sure, you believe, so does Tim, but you've sinned so many times you're pretty sure you're going to hell at this point. You glance at the forest, considering going back in there, but honestly that's a stupid idea. Your last stupid idea didn't turn out so well now did it. You look to the car. Whoever was driving it is not moving. You assume they were either knocked out or dead.  
== Check on car and look for any food or drink.  
You try to get up, and find that you twisted your ankle. Of course, of course. At least it's not as bad as when you broke your leg because of Alex. You finally manage to pull yourself up to find that you also badly damaged your shoulder. Shit. It's bleeding through your favorite jacket, too. You take the jacket off to find a lovely, bloody, mangled wound. Well, it's not that bad. But you can think about this later. You put the jacket back on and go to the car, opening the apparently unlocked car door, and check the dude's pulse. He's alive, but he's dying, that's for sure. He'll probably be dead in just a while, not that you care. You undo his seatbelt, push him aside, and climb inside. You look around to find 3 bottles of water, and one can of cherry 7up. There is however nothing to eat.  
== Take the bottles of water and can of soda.  
Well of course. What was the point of searching for them if you're not going to take them? So, you take the bottles and the can, and sit down next to the car, sort of cuddling the bottles and can. This is pointless.  
== Find something to carry this all in.  
You get back in the car, and look around for a good 5 minutes looking for some sort of bag. You find nothing. Damn, you would think they had SOMETHING. The most you found was a washcloth, which you could hold about….2 bottles of water in. That would pretty much be the equivalence of NO bottles of water.  
== Drink some water.  
You unscrew the cap on one of the bottles of water, lift your mask a bit, and drink some. Blegh, you didn't think water could expire, but apparently it can, because this stuff tasted horrible. Maybe something got in it. How long was that guy even driving? How was he still ALIVE? You quickly put the cap back on the bottle and throw the bottle as far as you can. That was probably very childish, but you don't really care.  
== Verify the water is not warm.  
No, you wouldn't say it's cold, but it wasn't warm either. It was somewhere in between, not that it would really matter anyways, because that shit was POISONED. Or something. And on top of that, you just feel more thirsty.  
== Check the expiration date.  
You would have done that in the first place, but the labels were torn off. It's almost like someone wanted you to drink that water and die or something. You sigh and sit back in the seat. Hey, maybe that cherry 7up is still good.  
== Take a small sip of the cherry 7up.  
You pull at the tab of the can, and it fizzes as it opens. You take a small sip. Hey, not only does it not taste poisoned, but it's pretty tasty. You take a big gulp, and close your eyes, relishing in the sweet sugary soda. When you open your eyes, you're not Masky anymore. Wait, what are you talking about? You are Jay and you were always Jay and will always be Jay. At least you hope so, unless that bastard….you shiver at the thought. You were just eating a cookie in this run down motel. You would get a nicer room, but money is scarce, plus you were sort of in a hurry and this was the first place you saw.  
== Pinch yourself.  
You pinch yourself, and all it does is make you cringe. You're not dreaming, you suppose. Though the whole thing does seem like a nightmare, doesn't it? You sigh and sit back on the shitty bed. You feel bad, you left Tim out in the forest. You started running the second you saw the operator. You hope he's okay right now. You'll just relax for a bit more before going out there…  
== Gather info about where Tim could be.  
Why would you? You already know where he is, though you're not sure of the exact coordinates. All you have to do is drive there, now. You were just chilling out before leaving.  
== Get off your ass and find Tim.  
Alright, alright, Ms. Impatient. You get up from the bed, and grab your old camera. That's another thing, you had bought a better video camera just a while ago, and while you were in the forest you had handed the new camera to Tim. Of course, you would go and get your friend either way, you don't just care about money, you're not that heartless. The least you can do in this whole thing is hold on to the last of your humanity. You clumsily walk to your car, and put the ignition key in, starting it up, and you start driving towards the forest. You close your eyes for a moment, and when you open them, you're Masky again. Well, of course you're Masky, you never stopped being Masky, unless something is going on that you're not aware of. Besides Tim, that is. Either way, you're Masky and you are currently sitting in a dead guy's car and drinking possibly the best soda you've had in your crazy unnatural life.  
== Look for cooking instruments.  
What, why? You have nothing to cook, really. Unless you wanted to cook some dead squirrel, or some other road kill you scraped off of the road. You look to the dead guy. He's really kind of bugging you, you can't think straight while near the stench of DEATH, though you know it so well. You drag him out of the car, bring him the side of the road, and kick him into the forest. There, that's better.  
== Go back to the car and look more around, maybe for a phone.  
You did see a phone, but what's the point, you can't really speak, at least not normally. You can't control Tim's speech centers all the time, and when you can, it comes out very distorted sounding. So if you called someone, well, the last time you tried, they called the police within the first minute. Besides, you're just an hour away from a town. You climb back into the car, closing the door, and start the car up. Hear that puppy purr. You start driving, and it's pretty uneventful for the first 30 minutes. But you blink for a second, and then when you open your eyes, the operator is right in front of the car. You swerve off the road, and the car flips a few times, and you end up sitting upside down. You're sort of glad you put your seatbelt on, but it isn't helping right now. You can feel that you've got a somewhat large head injury, and your other arm is now bleeding as well. Shit, you're losing a lot of blood.  
== Find Jay.  
You try to move, only to find that you are restricted by your current position. You try to reach to the seatbelt buckle but you only manage to hurt your arm more. You close your eyes and hope someone will see the car, even if they will question why someone else's blood is also in the car but the body is nowhere to be found. And as you slip out of consciousness, you swear you could hear Jay's voice calling for Tim. You must be imagining it.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. Reviews are appreciated.**

**Tata!**


	3. Chapter 3

**pairings: JAM, hinted Tim/Hoodie, possibly more**

**warnings: May have some violence and gore. Also possible adult themes.**

**disclaimer. I do not own these characters.**

* * *

== Wake up, Tim.

You wake up, yet again, in a cold sweat. Oh god where are you? Well, you seem to be in a bed, in a motel room. You hear someone in the bathroom. You reach to your side only to remember you don't HAVE your wooden plank right now. Ugh, and your head really hurts. As well as your arms. What even happened? The last thing you remember is picking that rock up and…oh.

== Wait.

You wait for a while, until the person comes out. You…recognize him… "Jay?" you manage to say quietly, but your voice sounds hoarse. He runs over to you, sitting next to you. "Tim, are you okay? Are you feeling alright? Would you like something?" he bombards you with worry(you might note this is the person who had the camera before you), but you just shrug and lean on his shoulder, you feel tired. That seems to shut him up.

== Be Jay and get something for Tim.

Now that's just silly. Why would you want to be Jay? You're perfectly content being yourself. Besides, you're not going to let him go anywhere, he's too comfy of a pillow. And he seems perfectly happy being your personal cushion.

== Rest with Jay in bed.

You pull him down onto the bed so he's laying with you, and you sort of scoot over so your head is on his chest. Good man, best pillow. He starts to stroke your hair comfortingly, and you soon fall into the first comfortable sleep you've had in a LONG time.

== Dream of your hometown.

Suddenly, you're in a field. Wait, you know this field. You used to play here when you were little. Your mother is standing in front of you, just a few feet away. You look down at your hands. They are of a child. Maybe all that stuff with the operator was just a dream…? Wait, you know the name of that thing? You hold your head. It still hurts. You hear your mother call to you, though it sounds almost distant. You look up to see that she is farther away. You start running towards her, but it's almost like you're not controlling your body. You keep running and running, but you don't seem to be getting any closer. In fact, you almost seem to be getting farther away. Your head starts hurting more. Then, you feel something curling around your small and frail body. You look down to see those black tentacles. It's pulling you down. You open your eyes. Oh, it was just another nightmare. You're still in the motel in bed with Jay. It seems he fell asleep after a while.

== Pet Jay.

You would do that, if your arms didn't feel like jelly or if it wasn't so awkward. You don't really want to move anyways, it's actually quite comfortable this way. You snuggle closer to the larger body, hopefully not stirring your live pillow.

== Hug Jay.

You suppose that's a…little less awkward. You weakly lift one of your arms, and put it around Jay. This counts as a hug, right? You're a little surprised when he scoots even closer. You can hear his heartbeat now.

== Blow lightly on his neck.

You move a little until your lips are barely brushing against his neck. You lightly blow, and you feel him shudder. You briefly wonder how much you can get away with without waking him up.

== Lick his cheek.

You move more until you can feel his quiet breathing on your neck, making you shiver. You lick his cheek, and hear his breath hitch, making a sort of squeaking sound. You chuckle quietly, he's cute if anything.

== Kiss him on the neck.

You move back to his neck, this time moving your lips over the soft skin, and he squeaks again, but this time it sounds more like a moan. You glance up at his sleeping figure to find that his cheeks are now slightly red. It stands out against his pale skin.

== Look around.

You slightly pull away from Jay, the other whining as you do so, and take a quick look around. The lights are still on, probably because you wouldn't allow Jay to move. There is a camera on the table pointed at the bed, and it makes you feel slightly awkward, you really hope it wasn't recording this whole time. The window has a black curtain over it, keeping anything from looking out or in. There is a bag next to the bed with tapes spilling out. Besides that, there's nothing that's worth mentioning.

== Check on the camera.

After much contemplating, you get up from the bed and check the camera on the table. You curse under your breath, of course, it was recording this whole time. What's the point of stopping it from recording now. You just hope you confess or whatever before he watches the damned tape. You walk back to the cheap motel bed, reach over Jay, and turn off the light, and climb back in the bed with Jay, burying your face in his neck. Well, that's a bit embarrassing…

== Nuzzle Jay.

Aren't you already technically doing that? Whatever. Either way, soon you fall asleep again, calmed by his breathing, and this time, you don't have nightmares. But maybe, just maybe, that was because your nightmares were too busy being in the real world.

== Wake up again, boy.

You open your eyes to discover you are again in the motel room, and the lights are on again. And most of all, the warmth that was next to you before isn't there now. The light is off in the bathroom, too. You are alone here. You're a little freaked out. What if that thing finds you, and you don't know what to do?

== Investigate carefully.

You get up, walking over to the singular window, drawing the black curtain back. You see someone out there, but they're not that thing. It some person with a white-ish hoodie on, and a sort of black ski mask on, a red frowning face on it. Your heart is beating wildly, but you don't really feel frightened or anything for some reason. You let the curtain fall back into place, and sit back on the bed. You suppose it could be worse.

== Look for something to eat. You must be hungry by now.

You lean over, picking up the bag next to the bed, and place it next to you, and start searching through it, only to find there is no food in it. Damn, does Jay live on tapes or something? You look around again. Nope, no food, unless Jay keeps his protein in the tub.

== Look for anything that could be useful.

You decide to look more thoroughly through the bag, picking it up and lifting it on the bed. It takes a while to actually get to the bottom, but beneath all those tapes is a gun and some bullets. That could definitely be helpful if that guy outside decides to attack you. You take the gun out, loading it with the bullets, and you shove it in your pocket.

== Try to find a melee weapon, save ammo.

Gun in pocket, you get up from the bed, again looking for something to use as a weapon. Hey, what's that on the table next to the camera? You don't remember it being there before. You come closer to find it's a fairly big knife. Good for close combat. You'd rather have something like a pipe, but it'll do for now. You put it in your other pocket.

== Find another knife to throw at the other guy.

Why not just throw THIS knife at that guy, and pull it from his corpse afterwards? You go over to the window, prepared to open it and yell a bunch of insults and cusswords at said guy, but once you put the black curtains aside you are surprised to find that the guy is only inches away from the window. You yelp, and fall on your butt. You expect if you could hear the guy, he would be laughing at you right now.

== Inventory?

All you have right now is a knife, a gun with some bullets, a camera, a shit ton of unlabeled tapes, and a guy stalking you. Possibly a toothbrush in the bathroom. Besides that, there's pretty much nothing. Unless you count the bed and table.

== Shoot the guy.

You pull yourself off of the carpeted floor, drawing back the curtain once more. The guy is still there. You consider shooting him, but decide not to after a bit of thinking. He, or she, tilts his head, probably wondering what exactly you were doing, staring at him. He presses a gloved hand against the window pane. Your breath quickens. You lift your other hand up, pressing it against the window too, at the same place he pressed his. You can feel the warmth seeping through. It feels…familiar, somehow.

== Look closer.

You draw closer to the window, until your nose is barely brushing against the cold surface. Sadly, you can't really see the other any better than you could before. It's a little creepy, the guy isn't visibly moving at all anymore.

== Ask who he is, maybe?

You take the hand away, pulling away slightly, about to open the window. But just as you unlock it, you hear knocking at the door. You quickly lock it again, the black curtain falling into place again, and you walk over to the door. You hear Jay. "Hey, Tim, sorry I was gone, I just got some food…could you open the door?" you hear him ask. You nod, though you realize he can't see you, and you open the door, greeted by a Jay holding a grocery bag about twice the size of his head. It looks pretty heavy. He walks past you, putting it on the bed.

== Ask what is in the bag.

"What's in the bag?" you ask, going over to him. "As I said, food. This'll probably last us for a long while. I don't really like going out because of…you know…" Jay replied, taking a few apples out, handing one to you. You hesitate before grabbing if from him, awkwardly sitting on the bed next to him, wolfing the apple down.

== Look through it.

Once you've pretty much devoured the apple, you put the core down, and start looking through the bag. There are a lot of fruits, frozen dinners, and water. But one thing catches your attention. A small cheese cake. You take it out, prepared to open it and maybe cut a slice from it, but all of a sudden you become very aware that Jay is staring at you. You carefully put the delicious sweet goodness back in the bag.

== Hug Jay and tell him of your misadventures.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, you look to Jay and consider hugging him, but decide not to, this time he isn't asleep and you're really not sure what his awake response would be. "…I woke up in some…house…that camera…you were there in the forest…what was that thing? What am I? Why…why is this happening?" you speak suddenly, and he turns to you. He hesitates before speaking. "I don't know…" he replies.

== Take his hand.

You take a hold of his hand, and squeeze it tightly, closing your eyes. You feel his other hand brush over yours before resting there. "…you don't remember, do you…" he says, a tone of bitterness in his voice. "No…" you whisper back.

== Tell him what you do remember.

You lift his hand, and press it against your cheek. It's so cold… You feel him tense up slightly. He's not comfortable with this. You would wonder why, but from what you've seen, he's been through so much. The touch is probably foreign to him by now. That's at least what you guess. "I do remember that thing, though…" you start. You open your eyes, staring at Jay. "You have the camera, right? Maybe you should just…watch the videos in it…" you say, deciding it would be best to just let him see for himself instead of trying to explain it yourself. You could fill in any blank spots.

== Wait for his answer.

You stare directly in to his eyes, waiting for a response. Finally, he pulls away, rather forcefully, and gets up, going into the bathroom. He comes out with the camera. Why he had the camera in the bathroom, you don't know. You quickly notice there is a bit blood on it, but you decide it best not to question it. "Okay." he says, and takes his laptop out of the bag. Wow, how'd you miss that? He sets it on the table, opening it, turning it on.

== Watch the videos on it.

You think, for now, you'll leave the watching to Jay. You would rather not go through that again. You nervously twiddle your fingers as the camera program starts up on his computer, and he starts watching the first video. You look away, as hauntingly familiar sounds begin.

== Think about something calming.

Something calming? The first thing that comes to mind is Jay…your lips passing over his, him repeating his love for you over and over…but soon come the worries that he doesn't actually like you at all, that he actually hates you, and you decide to try avoiding that subject. Your mind wanders to the forest. You were too busy thinking about your survival at the time, but slender men aside, the forest was very beautiful. Under different circumstances, you would have liked to camp there.

== Think about sweets.

You sigh, and again the topic of your mind changes. You sort of wish you had eaten that cheesecake, though it would have been awkward with Jay watching you and whatnot. Though probably the cheapest possible, it looked so delicious and it feels like forever since you've had an actual dessert.

== Eat a bit before you sleep.

Didn't you see on some video that if you eat right before you sleep, you'll have bad dreams? What the heck, you think; you'll probably have nightmares anyways. As quietly as you possibly can, you reach into the paper bag, bringing out the plastic container. You then search for a fork, and you're lucky enough to find one. Well, two to be precise, but the details don't matter. After one slice of cheese cake, you put the rest back, and look to Jay. It seems like he's on the last video… You crawl under the covers, shifting a bit before closing your eyes. After a while, you feel someone crawl in bed with you.

== Stay still.

You stay still, as much as you can, and you feel the other scoot close to you. "G'night, Tim…" he slurs, and of course, it's Jay. It's not like there would be anyone else in this room. Even if there was, you somehow doubt they would climb in bed with you.

== Sleep.

Eventually, your breathing slows, and you drift into a dreamless sleep. Meanwhile, the hooded person watches you sleep. Waiting. Waiting for something to happen, patiently.

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter. Reviews are appreciated.**

**Tata!**


End file.
